


Ray Vecchio In Black and White

by Liztalkstrash



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Ray Vecchio Day, dsvb challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liztalkstrash/pseuds/Liztalkstrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screenshot recolor for an old project, posted for Ray Vecchio Day 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray Vecchio In Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post: http://liztalkstrash.tumblr.com/post/129568175715/for-ray-vecchio-day-2015-i-have-brought-an-old  
> \---  
> For Ray Vecchio Day 2015, I have brought… an old never-before-seen project! Remember that RayK/Stella project I did a while back? I actually was going to do a whole set of black and white portraits, but I ended up dropping the project before it was finished (as is my wont). I finished RayV, though for some reason never posted it. So why not post it today? I adore this Italian goofball and I’m glad we’re taking a day to celebrate him. :)


End file.
